Spare Episodes
Summary The Dream The episode begins with Allie standing in a crystal hall, decorated with magnificent jewels and beautifully designed red carpet. Allison lightens at the beauty she witnesses, but wonders where she is, calling out in the hall, but her echo returns. Alite then hears a strong masculine voice calling her to walk. Allie thinks to herself to never talk to strangers, but she's gonna have to do so to get out of this dream or nightmare. After walking, passing the stained glass windows, Allie comes across a table in the form of a ring, hollow in the center. The voice announces that the table rests seven treasures, known as the Regents of the Kadma, a powerful entity, which hopes to protect the world from a great evil. Allie states she does not know what on earth the voice is talking about. She then states there are no jewels on the table; however, four jewels appear on the table, after the structure emits an illumination, which nearly blinds Allie. The girl opens her eyes to find the four diamonds releasing their shimmer. The voice tells Allison one of these diamonds are hers. Allie does not understand until one of the diamonds glows once more. First, however, Allie notices some of the diamonds missing; there are four but seven spaces. Allie decides not to openly question this realization unti the voice explains that one has already obtained their jewel. Allie asks who, and the voice tells her that she already knows. Allie is still clueless, but she appraoches the diamond maintaining its magnificent glow. She walks around the table to the diamond. The voice tells Allie to grab the diamond; the girl agrees, thinking she'll do anything just to get out of here right now. Allie reaches out to the diamond, which glows even brighter as Allie grasps the object in her hand. Then the entire room illuminates, and Allie excitedly wakes, slightly panting and eyes wide open. On her nose is a card, facedown. Allie rises, and sits on her bed, removing the card. Allison observes the card, realizing it is a Synchro Monster, known as Hope Diamond Dragon. Moments later, as Allie stares at the strange card, her mother barges into the door, yelling for Allie to wake up, but the mother is surprised to see that her daughter is already awake. She notices Allie staring at a card and asks what it is. Allie replies it is nothing, and she dilently gets out of the bed. With the Twins Eating breakfast with her family, Allie is warned that she is still grounded for two weeks due to her stunt from coming home late, adding that TJ is under the same punishment. Allie asks what she can do, and her father states that he and her mother will be out, so she must babysit her twin brothers. The two boys beam at their elder sister, and their mother adds that she'll be escorting them all day wherever they want. If Allie does not do what they ask, within the bounds of reason, they are eligible to call her andher grounding will be extended. In response, Allie glares at the deviant faces. However, in the back of her head, Allie thinks about the monster she just obtained. Moreover, how it possible could have gotten there. She understands what she experienced was a dream, but does not understand the possibility of that dream being real. Allie father slams his fist on the table startling her and the boys, demanding to know if Allie understands her punishment. She says yes. Arthur and his wife leave the home with the mayor reminding Allie that there will be no duels unless her brothers want to. Turns out, they do; Allie immediately declines. The boys get upset and Allie explains that they only cards the 9 year olds have on the Structure Decks, grandma and grandpa gave them last year after a long time of their father refusing to let them even have cards. Leon states he wants to test his Roar of the Sea Emperor Deck while Noel has the Onslaught of the Fire Kings Deck. Allie looks at the two Decks and she reminds herself that grandma gave Leon his Deck as a remembrance her hew own WATER Deck while grandpa gave Leon his Deck, based of fthe attribute of an old friend. Allie tells her little brothers that those two Decks have particular strategies, which neither of them are experienced enough to use. In addition, they are beginner Decks, and therefore are not on a Level to win duels effectively. Rather, they are a starting point to build one's own Deck. Allie adds that practicing on her would be pointless, as she'd crush her brothers and they's be better off practicing with each other. In any case, they need cards and strategies they can better understand then build their way to combining their new cards with their Structure Decks. Lastly their new cards must be somewhat relevant to the cards they want to combine them with. Allison then look toward her brothers, who have hardly understood a word she said. Allison then rephrases her entire monologue, telling them they should go to the card store and that her parents gave them money for such an occasion. Mayor's Office At the Mayor's office, Arthur and his wife are presented with five diamonds. The presenter tells them the diamonds will be exhibits in the Ancient Forest section of the Crimson Museum. Arthur gazes at the diamonds, noting them each my name: The Orloff, the Koh-i-Noor, Le Bijou du Roi, the Idol's Eye, and the Great Star of Africa. Allie's mother notices the Le Bijou du Roi, the Hope Diamond, is not shining as bright at the other diamonds, as well as the Idol's Eye. The mayor notices it as well and orders to have all the diamonds re-polished before being put display today, Once the curator leaves, Allie's mother states the seven jewels will bring a lot of publicity to the city and they'll have to make a lot of appearances for a while. However, she asks why just rare diamonds are in the city and one location. Arthur admits that a benefactor located and obtained the diamonds and donated them to the city for display, though he still owns the rights to take them as he pleases. The woman asks who this benefactor is and the mayor is disappointed to report that he does not even know as he orchestrated the deal through a third party, known has Roy Santini, presenting his wife with a detailed business card. The Card Store At the card store, the clerk, Sandy, calls out to Allie as they are good friends. She asks if Allie wants to spruce her her Ground Deck for her Turbo Deck, but Allie silences her immediately, telling her that her brothers are with her and know nothing about her Turbo Dueling. Sandy decides to keep her mouth shut and Allie explains she is hear for them. Sandy offers her discount prices but, Allie says Sandy has covered for her too many times now and she is willing to pay full price. Sandy connects the dots and deduces that Allie must be on punishment and is using her father's money to cater to her brothers, which Allie says is right on the money, Allie introduces her brothers to Sandy, and the show her their structure Decks and do their best to repeat Allie's previous advice. Sandy scarcely understands but does understand what cards they need, beginner level cards, which will still significantly boost their Decks. As Sandy watches her brothers being catered too, Allie watches the store's TV, which has on the news. Allison watches the news to discover that the city's museum is getting a grand new exhibit from an anonymous benefactor. The exhibit is a set of seven diamonds. The newscaster lists the seven diamonds, and Allison notices the Le Bijou du Roi particularly saying its shine and features are very similar to her Hope Diamond Dragon. From behind her a voice says the diamonds are quite beautiful and seeing them would be a great place for a first date. However, Allie does not hear this words, but jabs the man behind her with her elbow, striking her ribs. Allie turns around to further confront her victim, only to realize it is Xavier. Xavier cringes a little from the pain, and Sandy asks Allie to not make a scene, but they are the only one's in the store, so its ok. Allie asks why Xavier is here and the latter says he needs to spruce up his Deck, so the next time he duels Allie, he can say he really won. Allie rolls her eyes, and Xavier returns the question, and Allie states she is here for her brothers, who are standing behind the man in the black leather jacket. The boys stare at Xavier, and the high school senior introduces himself. It is awkwardly silent, however, until the boys explode saying that Xavier looks so cool and they saw his Duel Runner outside, a response Allie did not want. Date to the Museum Allie pays for the cards and leaves the store with her brothers and Xavier who pushes his Duel Runner from the handles, as he walks with them. While they talk several people of the city address Majestic Star's Lily, as she is the mayor's daughter. As she addresses them, Noel and Leon too say hi while licking the ice crem Xavier bought for them. Allie asks why he's following her, as people are staring that the town's flower. Xavier says its normal to be out and about with his girlfriend, buying her and her brother ice cream. Allie reminds him he did not get one, but Xavier says Allie's body is better than ice cream, causing her to blush and resist punching him in public. Allie waves to many and reminds Xavier they are not dating and not to even propose such a though to her brothers who will blab. Xavier then suggests that they compromise. He will not push the issue if Allie comes with him to the museum to check out the new exhibit. Allie tries to decline, saying that she must watch her brothers for the day and do as they want. However, Xavier simply targets them, and they'd gladly follow him. After Xavier parks his runner, he, Allie, and her brothers enter the museum. At their requests Allie takes pictures of her brothers at each of the museum's exhibits. However, Allie is in her own world, thinking about the card she just obtained, something Xavier notices. They all then go the museum's small playground, having bought some lunch too. While Leon and Noel are playing, Allie has been twirling her drink. Xavier tells her to stop doing that and just talk. Allie does not understand, but Xavier says he's noticed Allie is lala land for a while now, and it must be something to do about the diamonds. Allie is shocked he could read her, but Xavier says she was also spaced out when she saw the diamonds, particularly the Le Bijou du Roi. Xavier continues to add that "Le Bijou du Roi" is also known as the Hope Diamond. Allie's amazement with Xavier's knowledge does not stop her intuition, as she asks why he's bringing this up. He states they dueled Friday and today is Saturday. He asks if she had a dream in a decorated all and five diamonds with two missing, as well as a voice talking about the Regents of Kadma. Allie says yes, but in her dream, there were three diamonds missing. As Allie realizes whom else poses a Regent, Xavier pulls out, what he calls the manifestation of The Idol's Eyes, the Synchro Monster, Infernity Champion Nassak. Allie observes the mighty Level 8 monster, boasting 2800 ATK. As further observes the card's effect, Xavier begins coughing, which gets louder. Allie gets annoyed, and Xavier states it's her turn to show her new card. Allie pulls out Hope Diamond Dragon, which has 2600 ATK and 2300 DEF. Xavier tosses the card back to Allie and the pair wonder what the purpose of these cards are. Allie states that there is apparently an evil afoot, but she is not totally surpirsed. Xavier asks why, and Allie responds saying that her grandfather and grandmother used to tell her stories of the Spirit World, and about a war amongst the spirits, in which there were two wars. The first war was amonst the four elemental tribes until an invasion of worms. Then Fabled monsters showed up, a monster dragon appeared to annihilate everything, and a meteor nearly wiped out the world. In the end the tribes teamed up and defeated the worms, tamed the monstrous dragon, and rebuilt their civilization from the meteor due to some outside assistance. Then, another war came about amongst the new tribes, representing the elements with the evil being darkness. The battle concluded when a Machine-Fairy and horrible Fiend clashed. The Fairy won, but then the fairies' allies turned on the people it once protected, almost destroying them until pearl warrior defeated it. Then when it was defeated, this almighty, hideous goddess appeared to destroy the world and recreate it, but another family of light appeared to stop the beast. They were powerless, almost defeated until the Celestial Dragon appeared, summoned by the Machine-Fairy's family, and defeated the goddess and all was happily ever after. Hearing the story, Xavier fell silent, and Allie reassures him it was just a story, as grandpa's gotten crazier as he ages, but as a girl it was her favorite story and wanted grandpa to tell it all the time. Though the actual story would take him a week to tell will all the events and details. Xavier asks if she believed if anything about the Spirit World is true. Allie states she believes her grandfather made up the stories to entertain her as a little girl, but even to this day, a part of her hopes it was real, as it would make the story all the more fantastic. Xavier asks who broke the news to her that the story was not real, and Allie says that her father has always been a joy-kill. She then rises, and tell her brothers to get out of the ball pit. Xavier asks what she's about to do. Allie states that behind every fairy tale or dream there is some level of truth or reality, be it the characters, emotions, similar events, or creatures. In her grandfather's fairy tales, one thing that was for certain was that all of the monsters he descibed in his story were actual Duel Monsters belonging to particular archetyes, which were devided by element. Though it could have just been a coincidence, or he could have really thought about the story before telling it is unclear. But whether or not this dream is true there was a reality behind it, and that reality rests with their two Duel Monsters cards and the five diamonds on display at the museum. Run Leon and Noel rush to their sister and her friend. The four then attend the diamond exhibition the replica of the Ancient Forest Field Spell. As Xavier and Allie inch toward the diamonds, their cards begin to glow, as well as the Hope Diamond and the Idol's Eye. The spectators marvel at the phenomenon. Leon and Noel notice the cards and want to rush up to see. Allie begins to chase them, but Xavier calls Allie and the boys back. Allie asks why, and Xavier points to the glowing diamonds, which they notice are now levitating. Allie and Xavier's new cards too begin to glow, and the levitating rocks float toward them. Xavier tells Allie that right now appearances do not matter, and right now they have to run. Allie asks why, and Xavier says those diamonds are reacting to their cards, which they are carrying. They cannot let go of the cads until they discover their purpose, so the diamonds are going to follow them. And if someone leaves the building with an exhibit without authorization. Allie finishes his statement, saying it would be considered theft. Allison takes her brothers; she gives Leon to Xavier and keeps Noel. The twins ask what they are doing. The security guards try to take hold of the floating diamonds, but they elude their grasp, the diamonds passing through their fingers. As the floating rocks move to the amazement of the spectators, Xavier tells the boys they are going for a ride. Allie and Xavier hoist the boys over their shoulders and sprint in the museum. Sensing the movement of the cards, the diamonds also accelerate. Allie and Xavier race down the steps and across the halls, using their athletics to avoid the people shocked by the two's actions. Leon and Noel however, are having fun. As the security guards begin to chase them down, Allie yells for Xavier to ready his Duel Runner. Xavier presses his keys, signalling the runner to be outside the museum ready to go, and his runner can fit three, but the boys can share a seat. Security guards try to halt Xavier and Allie at the entrance/exit door. Allie, however, has no time for this. Allie tosses Noel through the revolving door, pass the guards. She then disarms and immobilizes the three guards single-handedly. Xavier is amazed by Allie's movements, but the girl tells him to stop daydreaming and to keep moving. Xavier runs through the door, grabbing Noel who is in a daze. Allie begins to run as well, but she is struck in the back by none other than the Hope Diamond. The Eye of the Idol crashes through another door and reaches Xavier, and the diamond sits in his lap. Allie grabs the Hope Diamond and rushes out to Xavier Duel Runner, and the four of them split. The security call for back-up from the police, and Duel Runner are already ready to go. However, Xavier's runner has a cloaking device, in which the Duel Runner's signal falls off the map though it does not actually disappear and this is made easy for sneaking up on Duel Gangs for infiltration and whatnot. Allison says that's great but to take her home immediately. Allie viciously grips Xavier and the boy responds by bring her and her brothers home. Xavier quickly drops off the three and takes off. Allie sends her brothers inside and before driving away, Xavier reminds Allie they will need to have a serious discussion. Allie says she knows, but right now, they need to make to tomorrow without being arrested. Call to War Allie and her brothers get inside the house, and the two shout that was the best fun they'd ever had with their sister from buying cool new cards, going to a museum, getting in the playground, the chase on Xavier and Allie's back, the ride of the Duel Runner, and best of all seeing Allie kick butt. Allie smiles, but then gets a message from Julia, having missed her call. Julia tells Allie that she needs to pick up her phone, but more importantly, she needs to be at the hideout by 5:00; they need to prep for another battle. Allie turns off her phone, as her brothers continue to mimic the days events. She looks at the clock, realizing it is 3:30. Allie tells her brothers that she's going to disappear for a while. Noel and Leon do not understand, and Allie rushes upstairs beginning to pack some of her stuff. Noel and Leon follow her, asking what happened, if they made her angry. Allie says they were great today, and that she kind of enjoyed her punishment. However, some things are going to happen that the two of them do not understand. They ask what and Allie pulls out the Hope Diamond in her pocket, the boys surmising that she somehow stole the diamond. They begin panic, and Allie tells them she saw her the whole day; she did not take the diamond, but she cannot explain how she got it. Leon asks if that's why she's leaving, and Allie said she'd have to leave regardless; this just makes it worse. After packing her stuff, Leon and Noel begin to cry profusely, not wanting to be left alone without mom, dad, or Allie. As she walks out the door, the boys hold on to her jacket to stop her. Instead, Allie gives them two of her most prized possessions: Chevalier de Fleur ato Leon and now the Hope Diamond Dragon to Noel, telling them to remember her with those cards while she's gone. She tells them if mommy and daddy ask, she'll be in the streets. Allie notices it is not 4:15, and heads out, but she locks the doors from the outside so her brothers won't follow. That night by 10:00 P.M., Allie's mother and father arrive home and immediately scream for their daughter to get downstairs right now. However, the only response are the cries of Noel and Leon. Allie's mother finds the boys. and asks them where their sister is, but they shake their heads. Arthur checks the entire house for his daughter, but she is no where to be found. Allie's father shouts to her mother that Allison is not in the house. Allie shakes her sons asking where their sister is. Leon and Noel cry even harder, and Leon explains that their sister is in the streets. Allison's mother notices Leon holding Allie's Chevalier de Fleur.